


The Grass Isn't Always Greener..

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkward sibling hugs, Gen, Sibling Love, Still can't tag for shit, Sweaty Nol, Talking it out...arguing it out?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: In which Yeong-gi and Kousuke try to patch up their relationship.





	The Grass Isn't Always Greener..

**Author's Note:**

> Join us On The I Love Yoo Amino.

Beads of sweat dribbled down the young male’s well-built frame. Muscles rippling with every jab that made contact with the punching bag. 

 

Completely focusing on laying waste to the object before him, he barely registered the knocking that came from his bedroom door.

 

“Nol dear, your brother is here to see you.” Mrs.Lochlainn called from the other side.

  
  


Yeong-gi halted his assault and furrowed his brows. “What does he want now?” He muttered to himself.

 

“You can send him up to my room, Nana.” He replied, resuming the pummeling of the punching bag.

  
  


A few moments later Kousuke entered his younger brother’s room.

  
  


“What do you want Kousuke?” Yeong-gi asked. “ As you can see, I’m busy.”

  
  


“Can’t I just drop by and see how my little brother is doing?” Kousuke responded.

  
  


“That’s rich.” He scoffed.

  
  


“Also, I have come to notify you that father requests your presence. He wishes for us to have dinner tonight, as a family.” Kousuke informed.

  
  


Yeong-gi stopped and stood up straight.

  
  


“I’m not going. Send him my apologies.” He moved to seat himself on the floor, looking up at Kousuke.

  
  


Kousuke crossed his arms over his chest. “And why, if I may ask, is that?”

  
  


“I don’t see why I should go to that house and share a meal with that man. Every chance he gets, he berates me. ‘Why can’t you be more like your brother?’ If it were Kousuke he wouldn’t have done this or that. Or he WOULD have done this and that. I’m honestly sick and tired of hearing it.” He eyed Kousuke.

  
  


“You’re being ridiculous, Nol. He’s only hard on you because he wants to see you strive and see you become more responsible. You’re only making yourself suffer because you keep repeating and continue make idiotic decisions.” Kousuke replied.

  
  


Yeong-gi stood up and walked over to Kousuke. 

  
  


“He treats me like nothing but an outcast. I don’t even get why he goes out of his way to include me in anything your family does other than keeping up appearances.” He gazed into Kousuke’s blue orbs.

  
  


“Besides, you have all of father’s attention. He clearly likes you more than me, I mean if he even likes me at all. You’re his precious first born, the sole heir.” Yeong-gi said, pushing Kousuke aside, walking off. “You’ve got everything. Father’s interest and all.”

  
  


Kousuke gripped onto Yeong-gi’s arm before he could get away.

  
  


“Don’t be spouting such nonsense, Nol!” Kousuke seethed.

  
  


“I’m only speaking the truth. And you know it.” Yeong-gi grounded out.

  
  


“If not for father, then do it for me.” Kousuke tried to reason.

  
  


Yeong-gi turned to face his brother. “For you?” He asked in disbelief.

  
  


Kousuke gave him a firm nod.

  
  


“You. Have got. To be joking.” He said incredulously.

  
  


“Why won’t you accept me trying to get close to you?” Kousuke asked, sounding a bit hurt.

  
  


“Are you seriously asking that right now? You’re kidding right?” Yeong-gi gave him a steely gaze.

  
  


Kousuke just looked at him.

  
  


“I have spent the majority, if not, my entire childhood trying to get to know you….Create a bond with you….Have a relationship with my so called elder brother and what did you do? You pushed me away! Obviously I stopped trying after so many times, Kousuke! So don’t go acting like this is a new development!” Yeong-gi pointed in Kousuke face.

 

“ ‘Don’t call me brother. I am not your brother.’ Remember yourself saying that a while back after you tore up that drawing I gave to you on your 10th birthday? The first one I ever spent with you?” Yeong-gi asked, his mouth set into a thin line.

 

“ ‘You’re nothing but a mistake.’ Don’t you think I knew that?! From a young age I’ve understood that! Even now! Every time I wake up and gaze at myself through the mirror I’m reminded of that very fact!” He bellowed.

 

Kousuke winced at his brother’s tone. He let go of Yeong-gi’s arm and his gaze softened, averting his eyes a bit in shame.

  
  


“I was but a child then. Following my mother’s lead. Not once questioning my actions. Never asking why.“ He swallowed. “I’m..sorry I made you feel that way.”

 

“It was only until a few years later then I realized that what I was doing was wrong. I shouldn’t have been treating my one and only brother like this….But I was still a coward. I continued treating you like you would a stray. I will admit though, I did keep the ‘Gratification and Patrianship’ book you had gotten for me on my seventeenth birthday.”

  
  


Yeong-gi looked surprised. “The one you threw in the trash?”

  
  


“Yes. I dug through that filth just so that I could have retrieved that book.” He said with a slight smile on his face.

  
  


Yeong-gi’s faced softened a bit, but then it hardened once more.

  
  


“What? Is that supposed to make me feel better? Oh wow! You kept one of the many presents I gave to you. That’s quite the accomplishment, Kousuke.” He huffed.

  
  


“Just because you’ve decided to finally be nice to me after over a decade and more does not mean that everything would be all hunky-dory.” He furrowed his brow.

  
  


“Don’t even get me started on those snide remarks you always make.” 

  
  


“I was just trying to mimic the teasing I’ve witnessed other siblings partake in.” Kousuke responded.

 

Yeong-gi shook his head. “Well you do a piss-poor job at it...”

  
  


Yeong-gi began unravelling the bandages he had around his fists.

  
  


“Sometimes….I wish we could switch lives. See how it’s like on the opposite end of things.” He smiled solemnly.

  
  


“The life I lead, I wouldn’t dare wish for you to have! Trust me you do not.” His icy gaze hardened.

  
  


“Of course you don’t.” He chuckled.

  
  


“You have it better than me! You can do as you please, without having others breath down your neck about it, at least not to the extent I experience it. You have friends you can to and hang out with. I had and still have nothing like that! I do not live for myself. I live for others and I loathe that fact, Nol. I’ve always had to live up to all these ridiculous expectations without even batting an eye.” Kosuke ran a hand through his hair.

  
  


“Giving up my childhood far too soon….Taking on responsibilities I’d have rather not. Studying Business instead of Music or Literature, the two subjects you knew that tickled my fancy. I couldn’t do that. Consider yourself lucky! I don’t see how you could desire something like that.” Kousuke said.

 

Yeong-gi looked at his brother.

 

“I’ve….Never thought about looking at it in that perspective.”

 

Yeong-gi placed his palms together and brought them up to his face.

 

“I’m sorry that you feel that way, Nol. About father and most importantly myself.” Kousuke said.

  
  


He moved closer to him and looked up into his shamrock gaze.

  
  


“I really do wish to grow closer to you and have a proper brotherly bond.” He said.

  
  


Yeong-gi sighed. “I’ll admit that I’ve been longing to patch up our relationship for a while now but because of our past ordeals I guess it hindered me, so to say.” Yeong-gi rubbed his damp hair.

  
  


“The scars are still there, but they’ll heal in time.” He said.

  
  


Kousuke looked at his brother. “May I embrace you?”

  
  


“Really? I’m kind of sweaty...” He replied with a nervous laugh.

  
  


“I couldn’t care less, I’ve wanted to do it for quite some time so why not now. Awkward sibling hug?” Kousuke asked with a smile.

  
  


Yeong-gi barked a laugh. “Ah! What the heck. Awkward sibling hug.” He wrapped Kousuke into a bear hug.

 

They held each other for a while soaking in the comfort they were providing for the other.

 

“I’ll have dinner at the house tonight if that’s what you want.” Yeong-gi said as they let each other go.

 

“On second thought, I’ll phone father and tell him that we both won’t be able to make it to dinner tonight.” Kousuke said.

 

Yeong-gi’s eyes widened in surprise. “Won’t he be angry, livid even?”

 

“Quite so, but I’ve decided to do something I want for a change and what I want to do is have dinner with my brother at his grandmother’s house, so that we could chat and make up for lost time. Is that alright with you?” He asked.

 

“Yeah! That’d be great!” Yeong-gi exclaimed with a bright smile on his face.

 

“I’ll tell my Nana, let’s go.” He said rushing out of the room.

 

Kousuke smiled and dutifully followed his younger brother downstairs.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
